How Dareth Thou!
by KumikoAliceFlames13
Summary: "How dareth thou get all confident!" "Is there something amiss with what I have said, rock star?" "Thy boyfriend isn't helping anymore!" Ah, races, ramen, old time language. Gotta love it.


**Excuse some of the O.O.C-ness in this one-shot, but that's how i roll.(lolololooo) I love this pairing and i think it just might be my favorite. So, here ya go. Kutau for all!**

**Never will I ever own Shugo Chara. Or Kukai :(**

* * *

><p>How Dareth Thou!<p>

"It's time…." Utau stared ahead.

"Think you can defeat me?" Kukai challenged.

Utau pointed an accusing finger at the former Jack Chair's face. "You're on!"

Idiot one, Utau, started a mild jog while idiot two, Kukai, met her pace, but faster. She glanced in his direction and jogged faster, which soon turned into a run. Their eyes flashed competitively and by the time they were at the second block, they were sprinting.

"Hey pop star! Let's see if you can catch up now!" And with that, one Kukai Souma broke into his famous Running Dash.

"Oi!" Utau ran as fast as she could to catch up. "Kid! That's not fair!"

Kukai laughed. "There's no rules, Hoshina!"

After three more blocks of running, Utau tripping Kukai, Kukai falling and Utau leading, Kukai gaining again, and Utau almost beating the crap out of him for running too fast, they ended up at the ramen shop, both gasping for breath.

Idiots one and two had their hands on their knees and had to stay that way for at least a minute and a half.

"Heh, not bad for the famous singer." Kukai said after getting the normal amount of air back in and out of his lungs.

"Not so bad yourself," Utau opened the restaurant door, "for a kid." She finished, going in and leaving her companion out in the crisp winter air.

"Humph!" He stormed in and slammed his hand on the counter where the blonde was sitting. "Quit calling me that! Just because you happen to be two years older than me does _not_ make me a kid!"

"Oh look, Jack Chair got angry." Utau took a small sip of water. "Just like a kid."

Kukai groaned in frustration. "Okay, _super star_," He emphasized super and star. "if I finish three large bowls of ramen before you, then you have to stop calling me kid." He smirked.

Utau scoffed. "_If _you win, which I highly doubt." She folded her arms across her chest. "And what do I get when I win? You pay for both of us _and_ you have to stop calling me pop star, super star, and all the other stupid kid names you call me."

"Fine. Deal." Kukai stuck his hand out expectantly.

"Deal." Utau shook hands.

"Alright," He raised his voice. "Three large bowls of your ramen special!"

"Right away!" Some guy behind the counter said. The singer and sports player both knew the guy because of their weekly ramen eating contests but never bothered looking at the guy's name tag. It just wasn't worth it.

"So," Kukai took a seat to the right of his company. "how's Sanjo-san?"

"Oh, so you ask about my manager but don't care about how _I'm_ doing? Yeah, thanks. Love you too." Stated Utau with a sarcastic roll of the eyes.

"You _know_ what I mean."

"No, actually, I don't. She's doing fine, by the way." Utau gulped down some water.

Kukai thought about what she said earlier. "So, you love me, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Utau turned her head to the right and spit the water that was previously in her mouth all over Kukai's stupid (to her) looking face. "What the hell? Either you're an idiot, you didn't hear the sarcasm, or you're both!"

Kukai had his eyes closed and looked like he was trying too hard to be calm. "You know what? Forget I asked." He took a napkin and wiped his face.

"Cool, I will."

When all the back washed water of Utau's was off his face, Kukai crumpled up the napkin and threw it right at her cheek.

"What was that for?" Utau turned on him. She then faced forward. "Ugh, it's not worth it…."

Perfect timing for three large bowls of steaming hot ramen to show up, eh? Did I mention it was three bowls each?

Utau wasted no time. She split open her chopsticks and slurped away. Ramen is the best thing ever!

Kukai fumbled with his chopsticks at first and then was neck and neck with Utau.

**((A/N- "neck and neck"? Really? I sound like an old person….oh well. Get over it.))**

Three large bowls of ramen later….

"I told you I would be the victor." Utau felt all high-and-mighty now. Free ramen for this week. Yippee!

"I can't eat anymore…." Kukai complained. He had one carrot left in his third bowl and his head was rested on the table.

"Shut the front door and payyyyyuuupp!" Said an impatient Utau.

"Keep your shirt on, woman! I'm too full to be functioning properly right now!" Kukai groaned and rubbed his stomach.

"Whoa! Ma'am, ma'am, please, just calm your tits, ma'am. You're royally pissing me off."

"Maybe they don't wanna be calm!" Kukai snapped.

"Well they should!" Utau stood up. "Pay the bill now or I'll leave. With your phone." She picked up Kukai's phone which was conveniently lying next to his final bowl and started off.

"Alright alright! Jeez…." Kukai paid and followed her. Once they were outside, he slipped his hand in hers. "Better?"

Utau flushed, but you couldn't notice because of the night sky. "Somewhat."

"Good!" Kukai smiled.

There was a comfortable silence as they walked to the park; a tradition they always did after ramen contests.

"I'll definitely beat you next time!" Kukai swung their joined hands back and forth.

"How dareth thou get all confident!" Utau gave him a look.

"Is there something amiss with what I have said, rock star?" Kukai grinned at her.

"Thy boyfriend isn't helping anymore!" Huffed Utau.

"Fine, fine. Sorry." Kukai defended. An idea came to his mind. "I know how to make you feel better again!" He showed off as much teeth as possible, which was a lot for a guy who smiles all the time.

Utau personally found it kind of cute. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" She said suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing!" Kukai then leaned down to plant a kiss on her mouth.

They stopped walking and just stood there like that for a minute.

After they broke apart, Kukai said, "Better again?"

"Shut up, you."

"I take that as a yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! Flames will be forever ignored by me.<strong>

**Sorry the beginning was slow, but once again, that's how i roll.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
